


【柱斑】三月奇缘

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 即将离村的斑和平行世界的自己互换了。





	1. 突如其来的告白

斑是硬生生被冻醒的。

他皱着眉揉着眼睛坐起身，后知后觉发现周遭的场景变了样。被子是薄薄的一层，屋子里连个火盆也没有，最该靠在斑身边给他当大型抱枕的男人也无影无踪。斑环视一周，认出了这正是原先他还住在族内时的那间卧室，他又闭上眼睛感应了一下，发现自己经脉酸痛，一副查克拉使用过度的样子。

斑叹了口气，对自己的处境有了些把握。他打开写轮眼，通过眼睛里寄宿着的时空忍术感应了下，不出意料的发现自己已经不在自家时空了。而等他打开衣柜仔细查看后，就更明白了现今是个什么情况。

一柜子的宇智波族服，宇智波族长正装足以说明屋主人的身份，而柜子右上角的围巾上盖着的书信更是说清楚了屋主人姓甚名谁——“赠给斑”。

看来这回是和另一个时空的自己交换了，斑想。

“小坏蛋。”斑伸手摸了摸自己的肚子，又骄傲又无奈的骂了声。这大概又是肚子里那个小崽子搞出来的坏事，但斑也无可奈何，谁叫这孩子是他和柱间盼了好久才来的呢，还没从他肚子里爬出来就这么有能耐，真是快把斑折腾死了。上一次是吃着饭突然被传送到深山老林，这一次竟然是穿越了时空！虽说用的是斑的查克拉，但对这么个还在父亲肚子里的小东西来说也够了不得了。

阴阳之力相与为一，可孕得森罗万象。

斑越来越期待这孩子会带给他和柱间怎样的惊喜了。

斑脸上带着点隐隐的笑意，在衣服里翻来翻去。这屋子里冷的吓人，斑自己身上还穿着雪锻面的里衣，虽是轻薄柔软，却一点寒也挡不得。只可惜斑翻找了半天也没发现什么加厚加棉的族服，只好把那套绣着宇智波徽记的族长正装拿出来穿上了。

等到一层又一层衣服套在身上，斑才终于感觉好一些，他搓了搓自己冻得发红的手指，又翻出了一条围巾围在了脖子上。那围巾上有着千手的徽记，虽然未署名，但那字迹一看就是这里的柱间送的，让斑略略放下了心——怀孕时期禁忌诸多，到时候有什么不便的只管问这里的柱间好了。

把自己打理好，斑起身去了灶间。在屋子里找东西的时候斑就发现这个小院子里一片静寂，竟是一个人也没有，因此也不意外厨房里冷锅冷灶，只有一点冷米饭。斑并不生气，只是换了鞋准备出去吃点东西。斑不娇气，但肚子里的孩子可不能吃这样的东西。

如今正是新年过后的第一天，外面热热闹闹的，只是这样的热闹在斑出现后出现了点瑕疵。

斑自觉打扮上没出错漏，脸也洗的干干净净，实在不明白为什么过路的人都用那种眼光看自己。斑走过的地方人人噤声，惊恐代替了笑容，喜悦换成了不安，好像斑是个什么吃人的怪物似的。

看来这里的自己过的真是不太好。斑皱了皱眉，不知道第几次叹气，原先打算在这里住下的想法也被打消了。他挑了一家店，顶着人们惊慌的眼神要了一个单间，给自己点了一锅寿喜烧。

冬天就该吃点热乎乎的东西安慰自己。

等待的时间倒是不长，只是上菜的服务生见了他抖得跟个筛子似的，差点没把汤给弄洒了。斑面无表情看着座位对面的日历，差点以为现在不是木叶七年，而是木叶初年。事实上，在自家时空的时候，哪怕是在战国年代斑都没遇上过这样的事。

打一个蛋，搅匀，用涮好的牛肉蘸着吃，鲜甜的滋味从舌尖暖到了胃里。

斑大口吃着肉，心里总算平静了下来。要是这店家敢以次充好，斑真不知道自己会不会砸了这个破店。也不能怪斑脾气差，实在是自从斑来到这个世界就没感觉到一点可喜可乐的地方。

离开宅子前，斑去过属于泉奈的屋子。里面干干净净，整整齐齐，可就是一点生活气息都没有。衣柜里几套属于弟弟的衣服竟还是旧的，从旧到新一样样规整的摆在柜子里，可最近的一件也是十年前的老衣服了。

——就好像那个刀法出众，又总是甜甜的喊着哥哥的青年永远停留在了久远的过去。

怀孕不能伤感，斑呆呆站了好久，才把衣服一样一样叠好放回去。他从怀里拿出自家弟弟买给他的胡萝卜小卡子别住了刘海，告诉自己自家弟弟还活着，不仅从小到大重一点的伤都没受过，还能堵着气买这种幼稚的东西气他哥，心里这才好受一点。

然而斑勉强维持着的心情一出门又被糟蹋了个彻底。这满木叶村的人不像他的同伴反倒是像仇人，甚至偶尔遇见的几个宇智波也别着头假装没看见他。斑觉着，再在这个木叶呆下去他可能会被气死。

反正这不是他的世界，这里的斑经受的一切也不是穿越过来的斑该受着的，不如接个任务出村自己找地方住下，再也不受这些诡异的眼光。斑鼓着腮帮子咽下最后一口菜，最终下定了决心。

斑这个人一向雷厉风行，决定好了立刻就去做。不知是幸也不幸，这个木叶没有斑自己的木叶大，斑随便转了两圈就找到了发布任务的地方。在各色任务里逡巡了两圈，斑很快决定好了自己的行程，只是为了不给这个世界的斑添麻烦，他离开前还是要和这里的柱间说一声。

回到宅子里拿上了必要的用品，斑武装好自己，去千手宅蹲守柱间去了。

柱间也没让他等很久。虽然是过年，但火影还是要办公的，所以柱间之前一直委委屈屈缩在办公桌后面，被扉间严厉看管着批文件。但当柱间感应到斑的查克拉时，他的心一下子活泛起来了，趁扉间不注意用木分身代替了自己，整个人一溜烟窜到了斑面前。

“斑——”

柱间开心的喊着斑的名字就扑向了斑，但到了跟前他才发现斑变了好多。

斑胖了。

不对，不只是胖了，整个人皮肤白里透红，眼睛大而有神，连平时挡着半张脸的刘海都用卡子别了起来。

斑今天真好看，柱间偷偷的想，但他嘴上却不饶人，打算拿“长胖”这件事来羞羞斑。只是他还没张嘴，斑就打断了他。

“我想出村几个月。”斑说。

柱间的话一下子卡在了嗓子眼里，脸上的揶揄也凝固住了。

“为什么？出什么事了吗？”柱间有些慌乱。

斑摸摸肚子，想要和盘托出，但不知怎得又想起来几天之前自家柱间闹着要的告白，到嘴的话就转了个弯，“其实我已经结婚了。”

“什么？！斑你在说什……”柱间愣住了。

“是真的，柱间。”斑忍着羞耻看向了这个时空的柱间的眼睛，告诉自己这只是一次告白练习，“我非常……非常爱他，我是真心愿意和他组建家庭，和他永远在一起。”

斑的眼睛大而明亮，眼下浅浅的卧蚕让他看起来有几分天真。他说着这样的话，眼睛里满满的都是柱间的倒影，听得柱间一时脸红心跳，竟有些分不清斑告白的人是谁了，但同时，他又无比清楚和斑结婚的人不是他。

……等等，是“他”？

“斑，你喜欢的人是男的吗？”柱间迟疑的问，下意识攥紧了手。

他这样一打岔，已经快熟透了的斑瞬间松了口气。考虑到眼前的柱间也是柱间，斑愿意把自己的喜悦分享给他。于是，斑左右看了看，抓起了柱间的手放在了自己的小腹，眼睛亮亮的看着柱间：“感觉到没有？我们……我是说，我和他的孩子。”

柱间睁大了眼睛，但隔着厚厚的衣物，手掌下的生机确确实实。斑看他没反应，就又重复了一遍：“我怀了他的孩子啦！”

斑弯着眼睛笑了起来。以男子之身受孕斑也是头一例了，能够为心爱之人留下后代，留下足以托付未来和梦想的孩子，斑不是不骄傲的。斑下意识仰起脸等着柱间夸，心里又高兴又得意。

和斑想的不同，此时的柱间已经快死机了。他好像被分成了两半，一半晕晕乎乎的觉着“斑笑得真可爱啊”，另一半已经被一个又一个消息打的头晕目眩，尖叫着“不对不可能不是这样的！”。

而斑等了一会发现柱间依然木呆呆的，突然反应过来这个柱间不是自己的柱间，跟自己也不是那种关系。他赶紧收敛表情，快速说了句“我出村养胎剩下的就拜托你了”，然后就“嗖”的跑掉了，留下了一个茫然的柱间。

等柱间醒过神来时，村子里已经没有了斑的身影，他满肚子的疑问也没了人解答。等他失魂落魄回了火影楼，浑浑噩噩的批了几份文件后，柱间才突然反应过来自己还不知道斑要住在哪里，心里就更是失落难言，说不出什么滋味了。


	2. 隐居

斑离开木叶村之后就随意找了个山清水秀的村子住下了。房子是现买的，两室一厅，还有个小院子。说实话，这村子里的房子算不上多好，但稍微改建下也足够了，反正斑留在这个时空的时间不会太久，最多也不过是三个月，因此也就不对住处有太多要求。

改建房屋的人选也好找，雇请了附近的忍者进行结构上的调整，再让九喇嘛进行微调——对，九喇嘛。要让斑说，尾兽可以算是最好的帮手了，查克拉充足又单纯没心眼，无论拿来当宠物还是用来当护卫都是不错的选择。而把尾兽拐骗到自家手里养着这件事对斑来说也是驾轻就熟，毕竟在自家木叶就已经做过不止一遍，至今猫又和九喇嘛还在他们家里卖萌撒娇，时不时还要帮忙顶个班什么的。

如今斑怀着孕自然不好与人动手，还有那个心怀不轨的黑绝在暗处蠢蠢欲动，轻忽不得，因此，斑很自然的想起来了这个时空里仍窝在深山老林的九喇嘛。有了这样的想法，斑一出村子就先找到了九尾，而九尾竟然也真的被斑打动了，按着斑教的办法变成一只小臂长的狐狸，天天跟着斑忙前忙后，尽心的不得了。

也怪不得九喇嘛会答应斑的要求。尾兽是查克拉的聚集体，对人的情绪最为敏感，而来自平行时空的斑从没受过什么大的波折，他打从心底就相信与人为善，相信以德报德，面对尾兽时也没起贪婪或是奴役的心思，这让九喇嘛呆在他身边就觉得安定平和，值得信赖。更何况，斑还怀着孕——九喇嘛还记得当初因陀罗如何一个人吃力的怀孕生子，最后绝望的扑向死亡，哪怕到了现在，大筒木兄弟绝望空洞的眼神还会浮现在他眼前，让九喇嘛后悔当初的袖手旁观。

有了这样那样的原因，九喇嘛对斑的事可以说是尽力了。房子不过用了半个月就整修装饰完毕，足够斑舒舒服服入住。斑也没觉得有什么，坦然享受着九喇嘛的关心，一人一狐的日常生活就是围坐在被炉前吃橘子，看话本，嘴里有一搭没一搭的聊着各自的见闻。有时候来了兴致，斑还会买来食材，指挥着九喇嘛做上各色美食犒劳下自己，就这么度过了一个多月的光阴。

这一日也是如此。九喇嘛正躺在斑膝盖上被摸得快睡着了，但一阵敲门声打断了它的睡意。小狐狸不甚高兴的直起身要去开门，但斑却先动了身。

“九喇嘛，去倒碗姜汤。”斑淡淡吩咐道，自己去开了门。

果不其然，外面站着一个憔悴又不安的柱间。

斑离开之后，柱间左思右想，夜不能寐。他一会儿痴痴的想象斑与其他人举案齐眉、笑意盈盈的模样，一会儿又委屈不安的思考自己做错了什么，凭什么斑要不声不响的结婚——还、还要生孩子！

想了又想，想了也白想。

柱间苦苦熬了一个多月，实在是坐不住了，找了个由头就悄悄用木分身代替了自己，开始天南地北的寻找斑的踪迹。好在柱间专有的“斑雷达”并未失效，总算让他摸到了斑隐居的地方，可饶是这样，也足足花了半个月的时间。

从上次一次见到斑到现在，柱间已经有差不多两个月没见到斑了。虽说以前在村子里时也会发生好几个月都见不到斑的情况，但与现在不同，那时候的柱间时时都能感应到斑的查克拉，好歹心里是踏实的，知道斑就在那儿，想见的话努努力就能见到了。可现在呢？柱间难掩凄楚的看了眼斑，苦涩的发现斑竟然又胖了！尖尖的下巴都有点变圆了，脸颊鼓出可爱的婴儿肥，黑白分明的大眼睛里什么离家太久的难过啊悲伤啊一点都没有。柱间感觉自己更苦闷了。

怎么斑离村反而过得更好了呢？木叶才是他们的家啊！

柱间一直不明白为什么就不能在村里养胎，想来想去也只能是那个不知哪来的骗子欺骗了斑，但如今，柱间不确定了。

斑倒是没想到开门的一瞬间柱间就能想那么多，此时他看着柱间消瘦低沉的状态又吃惊又心疼。外面的风雪越来越大，斑把柱间拉进屋子里，帮他除了带着寒气的外衣，又拉着他到被炉边坐下，把九喇嘛盛好的姜汤塞到柱间冰冷的手里。这一连串动作行云流水，斑在自己家里是做惯了的，没觉得有什么，但对于柱间来说，斑虚虚环抱着他为他解下外衣时，他差点克制不住自己抱了上去。

柱间学着斑的样子坐进了暖呼呼的被炉，又喝了辣辣的姜汤，整个人鼻尖都出了一层薄薄的汗。斑就在他触手可及的地方，靠着一个蘑菇形的抱枕，一手支着腮，脸上带了点淡淡的笑。

柱间目不转睛的看着斑，一时间竟有种终于回了家的感觉。两个月的焦躁在他见到这个人的一瞬间烟消云散，柱间放下碗，慢慢挨蹭到了斑的身边，握住了斑放在膝上的另一只手，嘴里乱七八糟、颠三倒四的说着什么“我来找你玩了”“村子里没什么事”之类的话。

斑也没嫌他烦，他静静看着柱间，却是透过这个柱间勾勒着他的柱间的眉眼。如今柱间这样半撒娇半耍宝的一通说下来，斑也不觉着有什么不对。在斑的世界里，斑的柱间也总是喜欢这么挨蹭着他，撒娇耍赖扮可怜，叽里咕噜说上一大串有的没的。

斑含着笑听着，等柱间不吭声了，斑才开口问柱间能不能帮他看看身体情况。柱间恍然惊觉自己是来干什么的，自以为隐蔽却难掩羡慕的看了眼斑已经鼓起的肚子。斑来的时候已经怀有两个月的身孕，现在恰好是四个月身孕了，肚子已然不小，只是斑在屋子里穿的衣服宽松，再加上柱间自我欺骗故意不去注意，才显得多不引人注意似的。

检查结果当然是没什么问题，无论斑还是宝宝都很健康。柱间见过了斑，跟斑说了话，又拉了斑的小手，这几个月以来愈发严重的“斑缺乏症”终于得到了缓解，也才终于想起了自己打探敌情的目的。他环顾四周，没发现有什么特别值得注意的男士用品，倒是发现了几件宽大的女士和服。

斑顺着柱间的手指看了过去，不好意思的笑了笑。他坦坦荡荡的解释那是外出时做伪装用的，毕竟肚子一天大过一天，实在是不好掩饰。柱间觉着有点心酸，在村里时自然有宇智波族人可帮斑，现在呢？他在心里又狠狠骂了几句那个骗子没担当，才转过了头，打算再劝一劝斑回村住。可柱间一回头，就看到了温柔笑着的斑，和斑松散领口处露出的莹白皮肤使得，柱间的呼吸停滞了那么一瞬间。

此时天色已暗，明亮的烛火下斑显的格外柔和平静，眉宇间没了之前常见的阴郁苦闷，有的只是一片淡然恬静。灯下看老友，柱间的心像是浸在了温水里，热乎乎暖洋洋，又有些晕乎乎的不知今夕何夕。

原来斑也有这么……“没有棱角”的时候。

柱间的话突然说不出口了。

这时候的斑才是幸福的吧，柱间默默的想，他张了张嘴，最后吐出来的话语却是只是想要在此留宿居住一段时日。柱间要看看，那个骗子……那个男人到底做了什么，而他又是怎么做到的。与斑相知的是柱间，与斑并肩的是柱间，而这样的柱间，在十多年的相处过程中没能让斑幸福，那个人又凭借什么让斑如此信任、如此快乐、如此……如此的爱他。  
柱间住了下来。

夜晚降临，九尾钻到了斑的被窝里，柱间却要独自睡在另一个被窝。他不甘愿的瞪着九尾，但哪怕他使劲全身解数，斑硬是没有同意柱间一起睡的请求。

明明以前都是一起睡的……都是那个混蛋的错！柱间咬牙切齿。


	3. 离开

柱间在这个小山村里和斑一起住了一个月，简直乐不思蜀。没去管什么村务，不用思考怎么平衡各族关系，也没有了旁人的尊崇，只是这么简简单单的过日子，就让柱间感觉到难以言说的幸福。

事到如今，柱间也知道了他眼前的这个斑不是他的斑，但无疑，无论和哪个斑的相处都是幸福的。而且，也许因为这个斑的泉奈还活着的缘故，这个斑显得格外从容而温柔，不像柱间自己的斑，尽管生活在和平的木叶村，却依然尖锐而警惕。这样的温柔让柱间感到陌生，但同时也有着隐隐的羡慕和向往。

这是发自内心的喜悦和满足才能塑造出的东西。

大雪纷飞的日子里，斑总是倚靠在壁炉前，手里拿着几根木制的毛线针动来动去，而柱间则躺在他膝头，脸贴着斑鼓鼓的肚子，任凭柔软的毛线凌乱的铺在脸上。哪怕这样的场景十次有九次会被嫌弃他的九喇嘛破坏，但柱间还是觉得……这像是做梦一样，是他从很久以前就梦想过的事情——建一个大大的村子，把重要的人都保护在里面，和斑一起住在那里，相濡以沫。

柱间向往和平，他想要保护重要的人，所以他和斑结盟，建立了木叶村。但如今天下烽烟已息，柱间又该做什么呢？他曾经觉得已经可以了，已经足够了，可越和“斑”相处，柱间就越来越明白自己的心——这远远不够。

想要和斑住在一起，想要和斑像家人一样生活，想让斑的脸上天天带着笑容，让他不必竖起浑身的刺也能获得想要的生活。

天下事已毕，现在的柱间想要斑的爱和陪伴。

真难以想象，不过仅仅三个月而已，再要柱间去过之前那种日子，他是万万不愿意的。更何况，另一个柱间办得到的事情，他肯定也能办到。也正是出于这种想法，当斑告诉他交换的时期已近的时候，柱间没有太过不舍。

而这样平静的生活被风尘仆仆的扉间打破了。

当怒气冲冲的火影顾问来到斑的院子时，柱间正窝在被炉里一动不动，而斑则专注的缝着小衣服，九喇嘛就翻着肚子躺在他身边，懒散的打着小呼噜。砰砰的砸门声唤起了柱间，他“哒哒哒”地跑去开了门，接着就被面色铁青的扉间吓到了。

柱间手一抖，下意识飞快地关上了门。不知道为什么，他不想让这个温柔的斑看到扉间。柱间僵着身子磨蹭了会，才不情不愿的和斑打了声招呼，又给屋子里下了个隔音结界后出了门，恰好截住了正怒气翻涌打算拆门的弟弟。

好吃好喝的养了一个多月，柱间不仅把原先瘦下去的肉养了回来，还额外胖了五斤。如今和形容憔悴、眼底乌黑一片的扉间站在一起可谓是对比鲜明，直把扉间气的发抖。

“大哥，我让你查斑为什么会怀孕你查了吗？！”扉间劈头就是一句质问，他看着呵呵傻笑的大哥，心累极了。“我跟你说过了，男人不能怀孕，宇智波的男人也不能！他一定是做了什么邪恶的人体实验，居心叵测，意图偷盗我们的血继……”

“住口！”柱间喝住了扉间，神情一下子冷了下来。但扉间是他仅剩的弟弟，柱间也没什么办法，只好又放软了声音：“扉间，你相信我，斑确实是凭自己实力怀的孩子……”

“凭自己的实力？呵。”如今正是三月时分，春寒料峭，外面刮着大风。扉间被风吹了一头草屑，眼神萧索。在被关在门外的那点时间里，扉间已经充分想清楚了，在他不在的三个月里，他家大哥肯定又被斑勾引走了。

扉间迅速在脑子里制定好了隔离柱斑三条草案，他深吸一口气，就要开始新一轮的苦口婆心，但他还没来的及出声，柱间就扔下了个重磅消息，把扉间砸的忘了词。

“我要和水户解除婚约！”柱间斩钉截铁的说着，一双眼睛亮晶晶的。

扉间气的眼前一黑。退婚？做的哪门子春秋大梦！退婚了他想娶谁？斑吗？！他把柱间一推，卯足了劲儿就想冲进去找斑算账，却被柱间拦住了。不光拦住了，还是捂着嘴、搂着脖子从后面使劲拖那种拦。

扉间呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，不明白宇智波斑到底给他哥灌下了什么迷魂汤。他恨的牙痒痒，但又无可奈何，就这么被他大哥拖出了小院子，又用木遁捆结实了一路捎回木叶去。但他不知道，把他气到肝疼的罪魁祸首还在美滋滋的想着怎么偷溜回来给斑炖鸡吃。

有了隔音的结界，门外的声响传不到屋子里来，但随着千手兄弟俩的查克拉远去，斑还是明白了什么。他揉了揉九喇嘛毛绒绒的小肚子，无声的叹了口气。

说起来，斑和这个柱间相处起来还是有些尴尬的，尤其是斑还知道了这个柱间和这里的水户有婚约。虽然柱间说过他和水户没什么感情，以后也会取消婚约，但是斑心里还是觉得有点怪怪的……唉，不知道这个世界的水户能不能找到比柱间更好的婚约者。想起自家水户温婉外表下的暴力狂气，斑头痛的揉了揉额角。

斑把握着分寸，谨慎的和这里的柱间相处着，像好友那样相处、像兄弟那样相处。倒也不是不好，只是时间一久，斑难免想念起了他的柱间。

自从两族结盟，斑和柱间还未曾有过这么长时间的分离。尤其是正式结婚后，他们都变成了更好的自己。斑学会了柱间的温和，幸福让他变得从容，信任让他永不孤独，但……思念并不会因此而减少半分。

斑垂下眼睛，沉默了一会。他告诫自己不能一直难过下去了，思虑过重对孩子不好。

也许他该为这个世界的自己做点什么。斑忽地想。

有了这样的想法，斑拿出了纸笔，开始书写他和自己的柱间的研究成果。“阴阳合一，可孕得森罗万象，带来永久的和平，首先，要调理好身体，争取一次受孕，结合初期，需要柱间长期用阳之力温养，这样生出来的孩子才会更加健康强壮……备孕期需要重视的问题有一……二……三……”最后，斑严肃的写上了自己的推测：“根据六道仙人的遗书，我和柱间的孩子是会带来和平的预言之子，他将拥有轮回眼，可以起死回生，长生不老……”

写完之后，斑揉了揉旁边趴着看话本的九尾。九喇嘛迷茫的抖了抖毛，收下了卷轴。

“你把这个给这里的我吧。“来自另一个时空的斑如此说着。

“这个备孕方法大全？“九喇嘛问。

“瞎说什么！“斑不高兴的瞪了眼九喇嘛，”是六道仙人传下来的秘术！阴阳之力相与为一，可孕得森罗万象。这是能给木叶带来未来的术。”

“你说是就是吧……那、晚上要吃鸡吗？”九喇嘛问。

斑点了点头，于是九喇嘛麻利的钻出了屋子，不一会就叼着一只瑟瑟发抖的小公鸡回来了。等两个人吃了鸡肉，喝了鸡汤，暖呼呼的靠坐在客厅里时，斑咂咂嘴，又激动又郁卒的站起身在屋子里转了两圈。

激动的是马上就要回去了，郁卒的是难得一次时空旅行却没能干什么大事……不如趁此机会做一点柱间绝不会允许的事？

斑眼睛一亮，兴高采烈的换好衣服出了门。他带着九尾跑到了一个悬崖边，通灵出了一只巨鹰。九喇嘛茫然的看着巨鹰飞到了远处，又压低身子冲他们急速俯冲了过来。

“这是要干什——“九喇嘛的话止住了，它看到斑猛地的一个跳跃，跃出了悬崖，而后一把抓住了巨鹰的爪子，被带着向远处的森林飞去。

九尾吓得发出了一声货真价实的狐狸叫，它看着斑圆滚滚的肚子，心惊肉跳的化出了巨大的本体，紧紧的跟在了下方。

纵然九喇嘛操碎了心，斑也一点感觉也没有，他玩的可开心了。飞在空中，无拘无束，脚下是无垠大地，自由而放纵，斑窝着养胎的郁闷一扫而空，他兴奋的睁大了眼睛，顺便催促巨鹰再飞高一点。

飞着飞着，斑突然感觉好像穿过了一个膜，而后熟悉的查克拉飞速接近。斑顿时知道自己已经回到了自己的时空，他笑弯了双眼，松开了双手。巨大的须佐翅膀出现在了斑的身后，带着他向下滑翔。

这个时空的柱间赶到的时候正看见斑挺着大肚子吊在天上，吓得魂飞魄散。他狂奔过去，计算好距离升起了一棵高耸且有着浓密树冠的绿树，自己则站在树顶接住了斑。他气的狠了，又想念的狠了，干脆把斑按着一顿好亲，直亲的斑满脸都是绯色。

“我有翅膀的！“趁柱间还没来的及念叨，斑赶紧描补自己的行为。

“你自己的翅膀能不能飞不知道啊？“柱间无奈的搂着斑，让他侧过身靠在自己身上。

斑也不矫情，很自然的挨在了柱间身上。“你看不起我？“他这样冷冷说着，神情里却一点生气的意思也没有。

回应斑的是柱间温柔甜蜜的吻。

斑安心闭上眼睛享受了起来，同时，另一个斑的经历也浮现在了他的脑中……


	4. 梦耶非耶

与甜蜜美满的另一个自己不同，习惯于坎坷的斑第一次醒来的时候还以为自己在做梦。他缩在暖呼呼软绵绵的被窝里，床铺轻软的像睡在云端，而且面前还有个放大版的柱间的蠢脸，无论哪一点，都跟自己寒冷孤寂的卧室不同。

我竟然做了个好梦？斑眨着眼睛迷茫的想。该起了，但又暖又软的触感鼓舞着斑，让他闭上眼睛又睡了过去。建村后不久斑就已经被排斥在了村务以外，与自家族人的相处也是两看生厌，更不用提关系更为疏远的村民。族长不算族长，建村者算不上建村者，斑如今不过是游荡在村子边缘的透明人罢了，现在倒是方便了他多睡一会。

这一觉睡得又舒服又自在，斑沉在一片安心的气息里睡得不知今夕何夕，还是被人在床脚猛地一扑才苏醒过来。斑被吓了一跳，下意识去摸自己枕头下面的苦无，但一无所获。好在面前的是老友柱间，倒也无所谓了。

被柱间熟悉的气息安抚了，斑略微放松了警惕，但周围的景象仍然让他不安。蓬松厚实的床铺，雕花的沉木实木家具，摆在柜子上的小玩具小摆件，枕头边随意放着的闲书。这哪里是斑的房间？说是哪个贵族的房间斑也信。

除此之外，若是仔细观察一下那个柱间，就会发现也有些不对。查克拉一致，身形特征一致，但是却胖了些许。和斑比起来，拥有着木遁的柱间代谢旺盛，时刻保持着最完美的身材，要想胖一点点都需要长年累月的积攒。而虽说距离上次斑和柱间已经过了几个月，但这点时间够斑吃成个胖子，对柱间来说却是万万不够的。况且……比起斑自己的柱间，这个柱间的眼神更加清透明亮，灵活生动的像是十几岁的少年，竟像是完全没经过什么坎坷的样子。

肯定有哪里不对。斑垂下眼睛，提起了警惕。能够模拟出将他也骗过的柱间的查克拉，还能不动声色的将他转移到这里，幕后之人实在不容小觑，斑虽不惧，但还是决定要先静观其变，看看他们有什么打算，如果能把潜伏在柱间身边窃取他信息的细作揪出来就更好了。

比起斑的警惕，柱间就从容多了。早上一醒来柱间就发现自己怀里的斑换了人——他的斑怎么可能这么瘦这么苍白？由于自家孩子爱闹腾的缘故，忽如其来的空间转换已经是家常便饭，对此柱间和斑早就做了各种预案，现在这种情况也在他们的预料中。因此，柱间早就做了些准备，此时自然是无所畏惧。

斑打算后发制人，但柱间却不会让他如意。柱间虽然不知道这个斑的身世经历，但他好歹也与他的斑共同生活了近十年，对斑的微表情了如指掌。在这个柱间看来，虽然来自其他时空的斑警惕的样子很有些可爱，但要是再让他这么怀疑下去，以后要是打坏了自家的花花草草就不好了。毕竟这里的一草一木都是柱间和他的斑一起设计的，有着他们共同的回忆。

这样想着，柱间狡黠的看了斑一眼，突然扑到了斑的身上，与他开始了小范围的搏斗。与柱间的游刃有余不同，斑却是越打越惊，眼前这个人无论是木遁还是攻击手法都与真正的柱间一般无二，当他打开写轮眼之后，更是震撼的发现他们连经脉都完全一致。

两人打了一会，默契的停了手。此时柔软的被子已经变成一团飞絮，周围的摆设倒是在柱间刻意的保护下完好无损。柱间眨眨眼睛看向了斑，“现在可以听我解释了吗？”

斑不可置否，没说什么，垂下的刘海使他显得阴沉，也让人看不清他的神色。斑静静听了柱间关于“对换”的解释，关于他和斑的关系解释，关于他们的孩子……他的面色始终沉静至极，没有惊讶，也没有不安，直到柱间给他拿来衣服时才打破了这种沉闷的状态。

倒也不是说衣服有哪里不好。这衣服衣料簇新，款式新颖，布料舒适，深色的衣摆在显眼处绣着家纹，怎么看，都是斑喜欢的那一款。但这也确实是斑绝不会买的那种衣服。不是因为它价格昂贵，而是因为它加厚加棉，穿起来保暖有余，行动却有点不便。

身为忍者还怕什么冷？比起温暖的衣服还是性命更重要，斑一向这么认为。他自己倒是没关系，甚至享受战斗带来的伤痛与欢愉，但是为了他所要保护的人，他还是习惯性的保持了战争时的习惯。

说起来，斑上一次穿这种衣服还是小的时候，那时候泉奈还没死，斑的身边还有着兄弟父母，可以安心的缩在他们的庇佑下成长。在那个年代，穿一次新衣服是件值得炫耀显摆的大好事，但现在的斑却只有满身的僵硬。

斑看着镜子里的自己，直觉自己“胖”了不止一圈，当柱间笑嘻嘻地拉住他的衣角时，他更是无所适从的抖了一下。但他还记得这个柱间说过他和他的斑是夫妻关系，需要斑适当配合一下，因此只是不习惯的动了动就没再说什么了。

对于柱间来说，他也没想着一直牵着这位的衣角。这样的举动对自家的斑来说是情趣，对别人的斑来说可就是冒犯了。因此，柱间只是给斑正了正衣冠，又给他围上了白绒绒的狐狸围脖，将斑瘦削的脸遮住了大半。

“我们出门吧，”身为主人的柱间邀请道，“之前订了‘枫之居’的新年午宴，为你接风洗尘。”他嘴上这样说着，心里却在腹诽另一个自己不会照顾人，并且励志让这个斑回去时容光焕发，不说别的，这尖尖的下巴得养圆了才行。

两人一起出了门，斑才发现他们住的不是千手的族地，也不是宇智波的族地，而是两族之间单独开辟的混居区。他新奇的左看右看，忍住了询问的欲望，但很快又被周围人的态度惊到了。宇智波族人向他微笑点头，千手族人向他挥手嬉笑，甚至还有小孩子声音清脆的喊着“斑大人新年好”。斑向来自负于自己反应敏捷，但此时他却呆呆木木，手脚都不知往哪里放了。

哪怕是建村初期的时候，斑都能吓哭被他扶起的小孩子，更何况是关于他的谣言已经深入人心的七年后。在斑的世界里，他每次出门都是人人避讳，小孩子看他一眼都好像要得了疫病，他哪里经历过这样的对待。

斑无措的扭头看了看柱间，却发现那家伙竟然抖着肩膀在忍笑。真是可恶之极。斑捏了捏拳头，可还没等他动手，远处突然哒哒的跑来一个小姑娘，扎着极富特色的小揪揪，炮弹似的向着斑冲过来了。

斑怕她摔倒，赶忙弯腰扶助她，却被趁机在脸上香了一口。当感觉到脸上湿漉漉的触感时，斑都怔住了，等他反应过来时，脸上已经不争气的红了一大片。斑难以置信的看着笑嘻嘻的小东西，睁大了眼睛，可那小人儿占了便宜还不满足，一边嘴上抹了蜜似的一叠声喊着“斑哥哥”，一边睁着乌溜溜的大眼睛期待的看着斑。

斑直觉这小家伙是想要什么，可他此时脑子里像是一团浆糊，哪里知道要怎么办，直到手上被偷偷摸摸塞了几颗硬硬的东西才反应了过来，想也不想的一股脑全给了那孩子。

原来是糖。

看着小女孩喜滋滋的拆着糖果吃，斑脸上的热度才退却了些。从一出门，斑就感觉到了这个时空里的自己多么受人爱戴，但他还是第一次直面这样不加掩饰又纯粹不已的善意，也就无怪乎斑手忙脚乱，应对失矩了。但是那个千手柱间……斑磨了磨牙，刚想着回去一定要再跟他打一场，就发现那个厚脸皮的家伙居然蹲下身和那小姑娘嘀嘀咕咕起来了。

“你这小家伙胆子倒大，竟然敢偷袭我们斑大人，小心被抓回去煲汤！”柱间伸出手放在脑袋边，做出了一个滑稽的恐吓动作。

要是斑自家世界，哪怕是个成年人听到这样的话都要吓得发抖了，可那小姑娘偏偏一点不怕，不仅翻了个小小的白眼，还用手刮了刮自己胖嘟嘟的小脸，“柱间大人就知道藏着斑哥哥不跟我们一起玩，羞羞。”

柱间还没怎么样，一旁的斑倒是红了脸。好在这孩子的家长也来了，是个胖胖的大婶，在旁边捂着嘴笑了半天，又硬是给斑手里塞了把红枣花生才牵着小女孩离开了，让斑松了一大口气。

柱间在旁边看着斑耳朵尖都红透了，心里笑得直打跌。他假意咳了咳，也知道不能把人逗得太过，就拉拉斑的衣袖，示意他往路尽头的一家铺子去。

斑狐疑的看着他，没打算让他轻易过关，“刚刚是怎么回事？”

柱间眨眨眼睛，“他们都喜欢斑啊，斑还得感谢我呢，要不是我，这回斑肯定就被围起来了。”

看他这副狡猾的样子斑就不相信他，但是像是验证柱间的话一般，这一路上向斑围拢可不止一个两个小孩，尤其是柱间“不小心”说漏了嘴之后，每个小家伙都要了一个亲亲才肯走。

等斑好不容易从一堆冲他眨眼睛打招呼甜甜笑的大孩子小孩子中摆脱出来之后，他心累的觉着一辈子的羞耻度都被透支了，而此时旁边的柱间居然恬不知耻的指了指自己的脸颊。斑恍惚了下，难道我心里的柱间竟然是这样的？随即毫不犹豫地捏起了柱间脸颊上的软肉。

柱间夸张的喊着痛，但一双眼睛里却满是笑意。这个斑来这里也有一段时间了，可直到现在这个人的脸上才终于出现了点生机活力，而不是暮气沉沉。这个斑明明同柱间的一般大，可他睡梦里也皱着眉，平时不是沉默就是冷眼旁观，活像个即将入土的老头子。现在这样就很好，会笑会闹，会生气会脸红，哪怕此时柱间觉得自己脸皮都要变形了，他也觉得值得。这个人明明有着世上最好看的眼睛，绝不该让空洞和死寂毁掉它的美。

“到啦！”

他们在一家糕点铺子前止住了脚步。三言两语间，柱间已经替斑选好了年糕，他付了钱，斑则在店主人的祝福里接了年糕过来。年糕洁白软糯，上面点缀着各色果脯，热气腾腾的冒着烟。斑想了想，把年糕掰成了两瓣，递了一半给眼巴巴瞧着他的柱间。

确实很好吃，甜滋滋的。斑小口小口咬着，透过蒸腾的雾气看着柱间，感觉这甜蜜的滋味好像甜到了心里。柱间也回望着他，嘴里时不时讲一些趣事引着斑说话，他看着斑睁大眼睛听他说话的样子，突然觉得这个斑有点乖，看着又好骗又好欺负。

年糕本就不大，何况还掰了两半。吃完之后，柱间掏出了帕子，仔仔细细帮斑把每个指头都擦了一遍。斑不太适应的看着柱间，虽然也知道是要伪装夫妻的原因，但心里却泛起些奇妙的滋味。

他们一路走一路闲聊，斑渐渐放松下来，脸上也露出了笑容。柱间看着不自觉微笑的斑，心里充满了自得。两人脚程都不满，很快就到了枫之居门口，而那里已经有两个人在等着了。

泉奈和扉间。

斑不知道自己是怎么冲过去的，又是怎么搂住了泉奈，等柱间拉开他的时候，他才发现自己浑身都在发抖。柱间在他耳边似乎不断重复着“进去再说”，而斑怔怔的看了他一会，才终于反应过来他在说什么。

斑茫然的看着柱间，慢慢的松开了泉奈，他哆嗦着嘴唇，露出了一个僵硬的笑。柱间看着他，神情渐渐严肃了起来。此刻华灯初上，明亮的灯光倒映在斑的眼睛里，让柱间一时分不出那是光影的反射还是闪烁的泪光。但斑很快恢复了平时的状态，他的脸上甚至带了点得体又自然的笑容。

他们进了厢房，吃了斑以前从没吃过的丰盛大餐，但斑甚至不知道自己吃了什么。只有斑自己知道，他并没有自己表现出来的那么平静。斑笑着向其他人举杯，点头致意，却连说一句话都要斟酌许久，生怕暴露出自己的脆弱和不安。

柱间曾说过，斑是和平行时空的自己做了交换，来到了另一个有着截然不同历史的时空。这话，原本斑信了大半。但此时，那信任已然消退。泉奈的出现像是鞭子一样抽醒了斑，让他第一时间想到了有限月读，那个前两天他仅仅是从书籍中见过，并稍微尝试了一下的术。

斑不想知道为什么两天前的术现在才起效，但……如果不是梦，怎么会有这么好的事出现呢？他怎能获得如此的幸福？

梦也好，真实也好，斑木然的笑着，又痛苦又欢悦，与他们欢饮达旦。


	5. 酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于“伊邪那歧是斑为无限月读作的实验”这个推断来自于 @LLC_万古长夜 太太，非常感谢太太对我的启发，已获得授权。

斑最后是被柱间半抱着回到住所的，他醉的时候异常安静乖巧，睁大眼睛看着柱间的时候带着几分天真无辜。柱间搀着斑来到了靠近村子边缘的一间小公寓里，督促着他洗漱躺好，那人也一一照做，看起来乖的不得了。

柱间想起自家喝醉了又笑又闹的斑，轻叹了一声。他摸摸这个斑蓬蓬的头发，诱哄似的告诉他自己要离开了，声音又轻又柔，做好了“哄宝宝”的准备。但出乎柱间意料的是，这个斑只是睁着一双乌溜溜的眼睛看着他，不吵不闹，听话的不可思议。直到柱间关门离去时，他还能在渐渐合拢的门缝里看到斑静静注视的眼睛。

柱间回味着斑的那个眼神，心不在焉的回到了他和斑的家。他坐立不安的洗漱了，又检查了一遍明天的行程，终于放不下心，带着自己的铺盖又回到了那个公寓。

另一个世界的柱间到底在干些什么啊？柱间埋怨了一通另一个自己，任劳任怨的躺在了斑的身边。不出意料，斑果然还没有睡。他似乎对柱间的去而复返很惊诧，但很快又明白了什么似的露出了幸福的笑容。柱间只当他醉糊涂了，干脆伸出手去蒙他的眼睛。斑把脸往被子里一缩，躲过了柱间的动作，过了会又露出两个眼睛来观察柱间，似乎在看柱间生气了没有。

柱间觉得好气又好笑，但斑这样活泼的举动让他找回了些熟悉感。他见斑笑眼弯弯，就也放下心来，自顾自睡了。斑见柱间不同他玩闹，也就安静下来，他静静看了会柱间的睡颜，脸上渐渐出现了几分茫然无措的神情。柱间睡了，斑却不敢睡，他只怕自己再睁开眼睛，身边就又是安静到发疯的场景。

斑总觉得这里的一切是无限月读为他铸造的梦境，他迷迷糊糊的跟着这里的柱间泉奈吃吃逛逛了好几天，终于在来到这个世界的第二个星期清醒过来。

那天正是木叶的商队出发的日子。斑穿着绣金线的棉衣，跟着柱间一起去迎接他们。斑的眼下带着淡淡的青色，脸上却带着温柔的笑。他静静看着泉奈拉着商队总管的手细细嘱咐，但听着听着，他的神色渐渐从骄傲变成了怔忪。

斑虽然对行商做生意这方面不太了解，但他超卓的洞察力却能让他明白泉奈做的是怎样一件大事。在泉奈的运作下，这支商队铺开了一张覆盖全大陆的商业网络，小到衣食住行，大到战略储备，方方面面，无所不在。泉奈做的隐蔽，但斑却能想象这只巨网的巨大能量，不动兵戈便能屈人之兵。只要这些小国舍不得互通经济带来的好处，这张网就会越变越大，越做越强，越来越让人无法拒绝。

这是堂堂正正的阳谋。

也许几年之前，对木叶还未绝望的斑可以在某种启发下拥有这样的想法，但事到如今，斑几乎已经绝望透顶，他已没了心力去思考这样周全的手段。

这超出了做梦人的意识范围，不是梦境能够构建出来东西。

斑垂下眼睛，意味不明的笑了笑。也许是因为多日不眠的原因，斑忽地感觉一阵疲惫，就像是蜡烛燃烧到了尽头，一切活力和精力都消散了，剩下的只有难以言说的可笑与荒谬。

年少时，斑为了家族放弃了理想，后来父亲死了，兄弟去了，亲族离散，他才知道错的是当初没能坚持理想的自己。再后来，斑和柱间结盟了，他曾以为理想终于实现了，却在村民的排挤、凶狠的博弈和愈加激烈的村子之间的斗争中渐渐明白过来，认为即便是木叶也不是真正的清静之地，甚至宇智波总有一日要覆灭在人心和争斗之中。那个时候，斑的心空荡起来，他以为自己清醒了，以为自己看透了，以为自己找到了新的道路。

但现在呢？

斑跟着柱间的脚步慢慢往家走，他注目看着人们红润的脸庞，看着大街小巷疯跑的孩子们，几乎有些恍然的问自己：是不是我又错了呢？

“是我错了。”晚饭后，斑叼着酒杯，含糊不清的对柱间说。

柱间蹙着眉看他，眼睛里的担忧藏也藏不住。自从送走了商队，斑的表现就一直不对劲，不仅一反常态的询问了许多政策方面的事，还执着的走遍了村子的大街小巷，最后才拎着一瓶酒攀上了火影岩，醉醺醺的俯视着山下的村庄很久都不发一言。

“错在哪了？”柱间问，他轻轻覆上了斑微凉细瘦的手指，担心的看着月下清瘦人影。

斑侧过头，冲他微微笑了一下，“我也不知道我错在哪里了。”他仰头又喝了一杯酒，干脆像小时候那样坐在了岩壁上，无所事事的晃着双腿。“我觉得我那边的木叶深藏着难以改变的黑暗，除非以雷霆手段下猛药，否则必会遗祸无穷，但是柱间他……不忍心。”说着，斑无奈的笑了笑，“所以我就想着寻求新的道路……我家的石碑上记载着六道仙人遗留下来的指示，上面有着一门叫做‘无限月读’的术法。”

“是那个借用神树的力量让人们陷入梦境的幻术吗？”柱间插嘴道，原先他还只是在意斑的身体状况，现在已经变成了警惕和怀疑，“斑，你怎么会相信这样虚无缥缈的东西？”

“不然呢？”清亮的酒液落进浅浅的杯子，斑淡淡的说，“在无限月读里没有战争，没有争夺，没有失败，只有爱，只有喜悦，只有成功，这不好么？”

“可那只是梦，只是幻术而已，那不是真的。”

“幻术也可颠倒虚实，有何不可？你又怎么知道你不是活在别人的梦中呢？”

“斑！”柱间带着怒气喊了一声。自相识以来，柱间和他的斑总是心意相通，但此时面对着另一个世界的爱人，柱间却觉得难以理解对方的想法。有什么不能踏踏实实、靠着自己的努力达成呢？偏偏要去信这样的方法！

“别生气了，柱间。”斑却很平静，像是已经做好了迎接一切后果的准备，“我也不是那么轻信的，不要小瞧我了。无限月读到底是否能成功的关键在于幻术的力量到底能否化虚为实，那么只要确定这一点就好了。”

“你打算怎么做？”柱间严肃的问。

斑却话风一转，谈到了宇智波的秘术伊邪那岐，“伊邪那岐是以消耗一只写轮眼为代价恢复施术者一切物理性损伤的幻术，”他顿了一下，轻描淡写的说，“那么，伊邪那岐能否转死为生，连施术者的死亡都能扭转呢？”

“所以你要……”柱间愣愣的看着眼前的这个人，一股寒意渐渐从尾椎爬了上来，随之而来的是说不出的愤怒。他一把翻身按住身边清瘦的人，气的浑身发抖，“你要我杀了你吗？你怎么敢？！你怎么忍心！”

柱间紧握着斑细瘦苍白的手腕，用力看进他黝黑深沉的眼眸，“然后呢？你复活了，藏起来，躲起来，躲一辈子，留下杀了你的我孤零零的活在这世上吗？”

“斑，你没有心吗？”

斑被扑倒在地上，他用目光描摹着这个柱间的脸庞，许久，才沙哑着声音低声说，“对不起，是我不好……”只说了那么一句，斑就抿住了唇，侧过头把脸藏在了浓密的发丝间。

柱间粗重的喘息了几声，才松开了手，他一言不发的站起身，坐到了离斑远远的地方。

“唉，你这家伙。”斑苦笑了一声，他坐起身，眼帘低垂，平静的神情里带着几分难以察觉的向往，“我和我的柱间只是朋友而已，平时几个月才见一次，更何况到了那个时候柱间杀我肯定也是有着充足且必须的理由，不会很伤心的。那必是一场畅快淋漓、拼尽全力的战斗，就算是我战死了，柱间也堂堂正正，问心无愧。”

“更何况，我已经不会这样做了。”斑无奈的看向了抱着膝浑身冒黑气的柱间，轻叹似的保证。

柱间哼了一声，这才嘟嘟囔囔的往斑的方向蹭了蹭，“几个月才见一次？你们不是朋友吗？”

“是啊，但是柱间是火影，他有很多事要做。”斑说。

柱间更奇怪了，“你跟他一起做啊，这不就天天都能见面了？”

“我只是个闲人而已，”斑失笑，“我们和你们是不一样的。”

“那你的亲人族人呢？”柱间仍然不放弃。

“我没有亲人了，”斑喝掉瓶子里最后一点酒，懒懒的说，“也没有族人需要我了。”风吹开了他额前的发，让他显得格外磊落疏阔。他喝的酒越多，反倒越清醒似的，此时意态悠闲的望着明月的样子更是孤独清静，无端让人觉着心里空空的。

柱间愣了一下，有什么沉闷的东西压在他心里，让他一时说不出话。斑却开了口，他目视前方，手指因为紧张而无意识的抓挠着地面，“柱间，你能帮帮我吗？教我怎么才能获得你们这样的成就，我愿意用我的眼睛来换。”

柱间被斑的话吓了一跳，“我要你的眼睛做什么？”虽然和这个斑相处的很好，但出于谨慎小心的原则，柱间一直很小心的控制着透露给斑的内容，不许这个斑接触他的斑的东西也就罢了，政务什么的几乎是一概不沾，哪怕是之前给斑讲的政策也是好几年前、人尽皆知的。

“万花筒写轮眼是有限制的，用得多了就会瞎，到时候就可以换上我的眼睛……”斑实在是没办法了，他身无长物，唯一能拿来交换的竟只有自己的眼睛。

“可斑和泉奈已经是永恒万花筒了，你知道永恒万花筒吗？”柱间迷惑的说，“万花筒进阶只要阳之力充足就行了，不需要换眼啊……”

斑一颤，他难以置信的睁大了眼睛，“这不可能！”他先是斩钉截铁的否认了，过了会却又自我否决似的低语起来，“原来是这样啊……”柱间的话像是什么沉重至极的东西压在了斑的背上，让他不堪重负的弯下了腰。斑低笑了一声，忽地用一只手捂住了脸，发泄似的大笑了几声，随后才直起了身。

“斑？”柱间心里一慌，下意识抓住了斑冰凉发颤的手，换回了一个苍白的微笑。

“嗯，没关系的。”斑哑着声音的安慰柱间，今天的种种让他筋疲力尽，只想找个安静的地方好好休息一下，最好永远不要再睁开眼睛。

一路无话，柱间送斑回了暂住的房间，看着斑昏迷一般躺倒在床上，自己才心事重重的一路走到了扉间所在的研究所，找到了扉间。

出乎意料的，一向生活规律的扉间竟然到了现在都还没睡，此时正一脸阴沉的穿着睡衣坐在床边。“你最好给我一个恰当的理由。“扉间问。

“扉间你说过你有其他空间的自己的记忆是吗？“柱间郁郁的问，只是他刚说了一句话就被不耐烦的扉间打断了。

“你心软了？想把村子里的一切都向他敞开了？“扉间冷冷瞪了眼柱间，在屋子里烦躁的转了两圈，”我跟你说过多少遍了！这个斑不是斑哥，他心思深沉不可信任，大哥你斗不过他的！别以为长了一张跟斑哥一样的脸就真的和斑哥一样了，大哥我跟你说他魔性的很！“

“扉间！“柱间厉喝。

扉间却不怕他，反而更加来劲，“是，他苦，他惨，但谁也没像他这样！你跟你抱怨了？他有什么资格诉苦，他受的那些起码有一半都是他自己的原因！一有事就知道绝望，他就不能想点好的吗？”

“闭嘴！“沉重的查克拉压下，柱间咬住了牙，每个字都像是从牙缝里挤出来的，”他没有诉苦！他……“柱间顿了一下，像是有只小手狠狠攥住了他的心，让他喘息了一口气才能继续说下去，”他道歉了。“

“他道歉？呵，我就知道，他道……“扉间下意识骂了两句，说到一半才像是被掐住了脖子的鸭子，僵硬的止住了自己的话语。

”他道什么歉？“良久，扉间问，“他可是宇智波斑，他怎么会道歉？！他那样的人……”

斑那样的人……

沉默蔓延在小小的屋子里，柱间低着头看着自己发颤的指尖，过了会才轻声回答，“他说对不起，他错了，他放弃的太早了。“

扉间有那么一瞬间说不出话，但很快，他重复起了对自己说过无数遍的话，“还是赶紧想办法把斑哥换回来，斑哥在那边那种环境下还不知道受了多少苦。他是他，斑哥是斑哥，你不要搞混了，大哥你忍心让斑哥承受那种命运吗？“

柱间却在他的话里捕捉到了点不同寻常的东西，“那种命运？扉间，斑把你从小萝卜丁养到二十多岁，你应该很了解斑的能力才对，这个斑会经历什么？你为什么觉得连斑也处理不好？“

扉间梗住了，他气闷的往床上一坐，用手捂住了自己的脸，“比你能想象到的更糟糕。“

柱间心里一跳，“无限月读？“他喃喃自语，”对了，受术者会在梦境里活着，那施术者呢？永远的、孤独的活着？“柱间猛地抬起头看向扉间，扉间却一动不动。

“难道是伊邪那岐失败了？斑背负着污名死去了？“柱间看着扉间慢慢说，但扉间仍然毫无表示。

柱间呆住了，一时之间，他竟不知那种结局更悲惨一些。

许久，“诚实点吧，扉间。我们都知道，只能等斑查克拉用尽自动回归才是最安全的方式，“柱间蔫蔫的说，”如果你不想要帮助这个斑又何必这样纠结。你哪里是在说服我，明明是在说服你自己。“

“是吗，那你也要想清楚，如果这个斑想要做什么手脚，我们的木叶能不能承受的起。”扉间冷冷回答。

这一晚，柱间做了一晚上的噩梦，他梦见了斑歪歪斜斜连个姓氏都没有标记的墓碑，梦见了红色月亮之下孤独立于天际的斑，最后的最后，梦境里出现了遍体鳞伤、碰的浑身是血的斑，他跌跌撞撞的在一个满布障碍的黑暗空间里行走着，用身体、用血肉开出了一条弯曲的道路。

柱间心痛的说不出话，他想要拉住斑，告诉他“不要走了，养养伤吧。”斑却毫无所觉，依旧为了那些仇恨他鄙夷他不在意他的人们奋力向前。也许是柱间最终感动了上天，斑忽地转过了头，看到了柱间，听到了柱间的话语。那个人血流披面，高兴而忐忑的回应道，“对不起，柱间，我错了，你能教教我吗？”

柱间猛地惊醒了，他按住胸口，仿佛还能感受到那种心脏酸痛到几乎要开裂的感觉。柱间突然想起了今天和斑说的最后一句话。

柱间问斑，“如果伊邪那岐失败了呢？”

斑没有说话，只是露出了浅浅的笑意，月光洒在他眼底，像是一道明亮且永不愈合的伤痕。

柱间怔怔的看着天花板，心痛和不安化成了坚定，他终于下定了决心。


	6. 如愿以偿

斑沉沉睡到了第二天早上。

也许因为说出了一直埋藏在心里的想法，也许因为之前一个多星期的不眠不休，清醒过来的斑感到了难言的轻松。他知道曾经的自己做出了多么惊世骇俗、不为世人所容的计划，也就没有奢望过柱间他们能够放下戒备、答应他的请求。

无所求、无所惧、心里又有了希望，如今的斑终于一身轻松。洗漱完毕、着装得体，当斑走出卧室时，甚至做好了被监视和控制的准备。

果不其然，客厅里坐着的除了泉奈，还有一只警惕的小狐狸。

斑坐到了泉奈的对面，有些贪婪的看着那让他刻骨铭心的容颜。在斑看来，这可能是他最后一次见到活着的弟弟。泉奈确实很强，但如果这个衡定强弱的标准是斑的话，那么除了柱间就没有可以称之为强的人了。出于安全考虑，恐怕泉奈再也不会出现在斑这个危险人物的面前。

至于九尾……用九尾来对付斑不是一个好办法，但斑本来也没想着反抗。这边的柱间对斑做出怎样的处置斑都能理解，而斑也绝不愿意破坏来之不易的和平与安宁。既然如此，派来的是谁又有什么关系呢？

斑安静的等待着宣判，托着腮的泉奈开了口。

“斑哥，去换身暗部的衣服吧。”泉奈冲着斑眨了眨眼睛，严肃的神情化作了恶作剧般的笑容。

斑一愣，这时他才注意到泉奈放在身边的衣服和面具，一阵热流慢慢涌上了斑的心头。最终，斑什么也没说，什么也没问，只是无言的回去换上了衣服，按照泉奈的要求乔装改扮。

经过装扮和幻术的改造，斑再次出门时已经完全像是一个普通且毫不起眼的暗部人员了。泉奈捞起九尾塞进了斑的怀里，轻声说：“我们讨论了一下，以你的情况，从村子里着手怕是很困难，不如选择从外而内的渗透和变革。”

“这个月的上午斑哥就跟着我去进行商业交流，下午扉间会安排人带你去了解下我们设立的民事纠纷处理机构和相关制度，至于晚上，零点过后柱间大哥会带你去看看往年的政策和推行情况。”泉奈背着手边说边走，对九喇嘛的求助视若无睹。而九喇嘛却没有这么乖，它一直挣扎着想咬人，被斑轻易镇压后气呼呼的呲着牙。

“民事处理机构……”斑咀嚼着这几个字，眼睛有点发亮。他心不在焉的揉着九尾，只一会儿就把满面怒容的小狐狸揉的呼噜呼噜的。

“嗯，至于学校、医院还有其他的一些机构下个月会陆续带你去看。时间紧迫，有些东西可能比较难以理解，但我们觉着你也不必全部照搬，还是要根据你们那儿的具体情况进行再处理比较好。至于现在，不妨先死记硬背吧。”泉奈伸出手捏了捏九尾的大耳朵，“至于商业和政治部分，商业将会是斑哥你破局的方法，政治则是斑哥你入局之后必须要面对的，因此这两者会一直保留。”

斑默默点了点头，而一直挣扎于“好舒服啊和“咬死这个顶替了斑的混蛋”之间的九喇嘛终于自暴自弃，耷拉着眼皮在斑怀里选了个舒服的位置不动了。这时候，泉奈才笑眯眯的解释，“斑哥，你别生九喇嘛的气，他们这些尾兽都可喜欢哥哥了，这会儿大概是吃醋了。”

几个呼吸后斑才反应过来 “哥哥”指的是这个世界的斑，他低下头看了看哼哼唧唧的九尾，难掩羡慕的点了点头，“嗯，他真幸福啊。”

泉奈怔了一下。

泉奈其实不太喜欢这个“斑哥”，虽然嘴上喊得甜，但他将两个斑分的很清楚。泉奈生活幸福，一生平顺，他有自己的哥哥，对他来说，这个异世界来的斑只是个熟悉的陌生人。而且，自从这个斑来到这里以后，柱间就一直跟他在一起，让泉奈心里又怀疑又窝火。从理智上讲，泉奈知道这只是为了监视方便，但感情上却忍不住怀疑柱间会不会见一个爱一个——哪怕是另一个世界的斑哥也不行！

几个小时前，柱间找到了泉奈和扉间，三人一起开了个短会，互相交换了情报，也决定了今后对斑的态度和方法。在交流中，泉奈知道了这个斑的经历。出于同情，泉奈愿意帮助这个斑，但要他对这个只见了几面的陌生人感同身受，泉奈做不到。从泉奈的角度看，柱间一幅“你痛我也痛”的样子才值得怀疑，该不会他真的变心了吧？

有了这样的想法，泉奈面对斑的时候不自觉就带了几分挑衅，当他说出“尾兽都喜欢哥哥”这句话时，其实心里已经在等着斑的回击了。自己的哥哥是多么骄傲的性子泉奈再清楚不过了，气急了的时候，斑甚至能拎着扫帚追着泉奈满院子跑。

然而泉奈没有预料到这样的回答。

平静、坦然，带着难以察觉的苦涩和心酸。

泉奈别过头，他心里的火气瞬间熄灭了，不可置信之余亦有着挥之不去的隐痛。直到此时，泉奈才终于后知后觉的感到了难过和愤懑。

“今天先去晓总部看看。晓是个跨国财团，是木叶和周边国家共同组建的商会，具体我会慢慢解释给你听的。斑哥你抱着九喇嘛跟着我就好，你的代号是‘天狗’，归属于火影直属暗部，除火影命令外不需要听从任何人的指示。”这样说着，泉奈带着斑一路跳跃起纵，不一会就到达了村子不远处的晓总部。

看着高大美观的建筑，斑忍不住露出了一丝笑容，隐藏在面具下无人得见。“我知道了。”斑轻声回答，自木叶建村到现在，他的眼睛里终于再次有了名为希望的光。

一天的时间转瞬即过，斑从未觉得时间过的这样快。除了中午被泉奈硬拉着吃了半小时的午餐外，斑几乎是如饥似渴的、利用一切时间尽情吸收着知识。这样的生活忙碌而紧凑，斑却从中感到了无上的幸福，即使扉间一直板着脸也不能坏了他的好心情。更何况，这里的扉间虽然摆出一幅挑三拣四、嫌弃至极的面孔，但真正经历过排斥和厌恶的斑却能看透表象，看到那隐藏极深的关心和在意。

这太不可思议了。

来自于千手扉间的关心和在意？斑打了个寒颤。

直到晚饭时，斑才从柱间那里得知了缘由。“大概是因为扉间的空间天赋太好了吧？”柱间叼着一块排骨，含糊不清的说，“他四五岁的时候就拥有了另一个世界的自己的记忆，但是这份记忆太庞大了，直接冲垮了扉间的神智，最终导致他在一次任务中走丢了。”

“斑帮助他回了千手？”斑啜饮了一口茶，有点不太习惯的说出了自己的名字。

“没有，那时候扉间傻傻的，连自己是哪家的都不知道。”柱间夹起一口米饭，“而斑刚失去了一个弟弟，看到跟弟弟差不多大的扉间被卷入战场，心里不忍就把他认作了弟弟，后来就带回自己家养着了。再后来，扉间越长越大，神智和记忆也渐渐恢复了，就一直悄悄阻止我们两家冲突，这也是我们能够顺利结盟的原因之一。”

“说起来，斑对扉间比对我还亲……”说到这里，柱间消沉的垂下了头，“明明我们才是最亲近的夫妻，又是青梅竹马，知己难寻……呜，说什么为了理想结盟，明明是为了扉间吧……”几个蘑菇应景的长了出来，柱间一脸空虚寂寞，似乎马上就要扑到角落里缩起来了。

“不会的，你看看我就知道‘斑’有多重视理想了。”斑见不得柱间消沉，见状不禁又好笑又好气的说道。

“嘿嘿，我也觉着斑喜欢我。”接收到斑的安慰，柱间瞬间满血复活，他笑嘻嘻的冲着斑挤了挤眼睛，说道：“扉间回到千手时已经二十多岁了，他回来之后我和斑立刻就结婚啦！这样扉间就是我们两个人共同的弟弟了，是不是很好？”

斑被柱间说变脸就变脸的样子气笑了，而柱间却好似没发现一样涛涛不绝的说起了自己和斑相遇相知、定情结婚、出游备孕等等一系列事，让斑完全插不上嘴。

斑以前总是听自己的柱间对着别人吹自己，这还是第一次听别人的柱间对着自己吹斑，这感觉实在奇妙无比。斑用筷子戳了戳碗里的米粒，不知道自己应该谦虚一下还是跟着一起夸比较好。

一顿饭就在柱间的眉飞色舞中结束了。喝过消食的茶，柱间终于停下了回忆，他拉住听得有些呆滞的斑，诚恳的询问，“斑答应我一个请求好不好？”

“什么？”斑茫然的问，他还沉浸在“我斑超温柔超可爱超帅气”的余韵里回不过来神。

柱间眼里精光一闪，他大声说：“等你的柱间向你告白的时候，第一次一定不要答应他！”

“嗯，我一定答应……呃？”斑下意识回应，但说了一半突然反应过来，尴尬的停住了嘴。

“这你就不懂了，”柱间拉着斑坐到被炉边上，给他怀里塞了个小恐龙布偶，“男人啊……咳，我是说一般的男人啊，根本不会珍惜轻易得到的东西！”

“柱间不是一般男人，他可是巍峨壮丽的忍界高峰，宽厚仁爱，待人以诚，绝不会……”斑想也不想的反驳，说着说着突然明白了，忍不住笑出了声，“你这么说你自己好吗？再说了，我和我的柱间只是朋友而已。”

“我就是不想让他这么容易得手嘛。”柱间咕哝一声，把自己平摊在榻榻米上，“你家那位肯定也喜欢你，信不信？他只是没开窍而已。”

“柱间……”斑也不生气，他温柔的看着柱间，轻轻叹了口气。斑知道这是柱间在为他鸣不平，虽然他觉着自己没受什么委屈，但这种被关心爱护的感觉让他心里热乎乎的。

柱间看出了斑的不以为然，他一骨碌坐起来，凑到了斑的身边，上下打量起了斑。斑此时正穿着宽松的居家服坐在被炉前，过长的刘海被一只草莓小卡子别着，怀里搂着一只绒毛小恐龙，看起来柔和而俊美。柱间仔细看了看，确定的点了点，“没错，我没看错，这世上不可能有比斑更可爱的人了，我以千手柱间的品味保证，除非你们那边的柱间瞎了眼，不然肯定会喜欢斑的。”

斑被他看得脸热，僵硬的往远离柱间的方向蹭了蹭，“你喜欢你的斑，自然怎么看都好。”

“可你不是我的斑呀，”柱间狡黠的说。

“你再这样我要告诉泉奈了，”斑的耳朵都红透了，柱间的亲近和直白让他有些不自在，他取下卡子，让刘海重新遮住了半张脸，“……就算，嗯，退一万步讲，你也说了，柱间没有开窍，他已经要结婚了，他和水户才是是天作之合。”

柱间看着他，心里叹了口气。身为阿修罗与因陀罗的转世，阳遁和阴遁的极致，无论哪个世界的柱间和斑天生就互相吸引。更何况，他们两人志同道合，携手并立，从他们一起建立了木叶村的时候起……不，也许从南贺川边相遇时起就决定了柱间与斑之间割舍不断的感情。

柱间觉着，“柱间”和“斑”注定要在一起，最终能不能真的在一起只是看能否捅破那层薄薄的窗户纸。眼前的这个斑显然已经觉醒了，但只要他的柱间不向前迈步，斑就会忍耐、就会克制，尽力不让自己的感情影响柱间。

斑太温柔了。

“他会开窍的，”柱间又往斑那里凑了凑，“我的斑可是已经在你们的时空了，你看着吧，只要是千手柱间，他绝不会容忍斑和其他人结婚生子的。更何况，我的斑有那——么好，他没有想法才怪呢！”

斑无所适从的咬住了下唇，但他似乎想起了什么，最终只是自嘲的笑了笑。斑站起身，“我们十二点之后才能去火影楼看资料是吗？那我先去总结一下之前了解到的知识……”

“斑不休息一下吗？”柱间问。

“不了，扉间跟我说这次交换只有三个月，现在已经过去了半个多月，我不能再浪费时间了。”斑说着，匆匆走向了书房，却被柱间拦住了。

“斑，你还记得我们之前说的吗？”柱间正了正神色，认真的看着斑的眼睛问，“这些不是没有条件的。”

斑也严肃起来，“当然。你们希望我做什么？”

“我要你每天都必须和我或者泉奈拥抱三分钟以上。”柱间说。

要不是他的神情太郑重，斑几乎要以为他在开玩笑了，可是斑等了又等也没等到什么下文。

“就这样？”斑睁大了眼睛迷茫的问，眼下微微鼓出的卧蚕让他看起来有些不符合年龄的天真和懵懂。

柱间点了点头，放松了神情，他张开双臂，紧紧的抱住了斑。斑呆呆的，僵硬着身子无所适从，许久，才慢慢抬起手臂回抱住了柱间。柱间低沉轻缓的声音在斑的耳边响起，震响在他心头。

“斑，我爱你。”柱间说，“我们都爱你。”


	7. 回归

时光飞逝，两个多月的时间眨眼间度过了，在此期间，斑的生活保持着可怕的规律。

早上八点到公司学习，下午两点再去找扉间报道，好容易到了六点可以吃饭休息一会儿，斑却还要挤出时间来总结和记录一天的收获和疑问，等到了九点，就又是柱间的教学时间了——两个小时的答疑，一个小时的理论讲解，过了零点再偷偷摸摸的跑去火影楼翻阅各色记录。

从早上八点到凌晨三点，斑每天的工作学习时间甚至超过了十八个小时。这样高强度的训练让斑肉眼可见的消瘦起来，看得柱间发愁不已，但斑本人却干劲十足，一点也不觉得辛苦，只恨不得用兵粮丸代替正餐，好节省下更多的时间。

这天傍晚，柱间坐在斑的对面，郑重的发出了警告：“这样不行，斑，你不能再这样了。”

此刻正是晚饭时间，斑拼命往嘴里扒着饭以求快速吃完，两腮鼓鼓的样子像是只忙碌的仓鼠。闻言，斑从饭碗里抬起头，竖起了十二分的警惕。上一次看到柱间这么严肃还是两个月以前，那时候的柱间一本正经的提出了个稀奇古怪的要求，还说了一句羞耻到斑直到现在都不敢回想的话。

“怎么了？”斑拼命把嘴里的饭咽下去，有些不自然的询问。“这几天我都是和泉奈一起睡的，我们早上起床洗漱都是一起的。”因为心虚的缘故，他连说了两个“一起”也没注意到。

柱间无语的看了斑一眼。

分别的时刻越来越近，斑也越来越焦虑，一开始只是百般拖着要晚睡，后来就变成了偷偷摸摸早起两小时。斑一天的学习强度大的惊人，连仅仅作为晚间教师的柱间都累得起不来床，而每天只能睡四个小时的斑却能精力十足的早起两小时，就为了多学习一点东西。

柱间发现之后竟不知该说什么，只好让睡眠更浅的泉奈和斑睡在一起，想着斑为了不吵醒泉奈就会乖乖睡觉了。只可惜上有政策下有对策，这个方法只有效了不到一个月，斑很快又学会了开着写轮眼在被窝里看笔记这种“两全其美”的办法。这个办法显然隐蔽多了，要不是柱间给斑检查身体的时候发现他眼睛情况有些不对，可能至今还会被蒙在鼓里。

要是自己的斑，柱间就直接搂着亲一顿，然后再好好骂一顿，实在不行打一场也没关系，但这个斑……柱间生气之余又有些感叹，这个人简直像是溺水时抓住了最后一根稻草，无论怎样都难以放手最后的希望。

斑等了一会，见柱间只是沉默着不说话，终于意识到了什么。他赶紧端起碗吃完了最后一点饭，接着就若无其事地起身想要离开，却被柱间拽住了衣服下摆。

“……你怎么发现的。”蒙混过关是不可能了，斑扁扁嘴，垂头丧气的挤出了一句话。

柱间没回答这个问题，他叹了口气，以一种不容置疑的口气断言道，“斑，你太着急了。欲速而不达，你在这样下去，十成的事情也会被办成五成。”

“我的时间不多了，柱间，我需要学到更多、更多的知识，这样才能……”斑低声自语，他挽起袖子，脱下手套，端起餐盘一样样洗刷起来，水声吞没了他后面的话语。

“你本身就拥有守护的能力，斑，”柱间说，“我们的经验和方法都只是为你的想法锦上添花，最重要的永远是你自己，是你处理事物时平稳自然的心态。”

哗哗的水声让柱间的声音模糊起来，似乎也遮住了斑迷茫而杂乱的心音。

是这样吗？斑想。

斑注视着水流中愈发显得苍白的手指和上面不甚明显的伤痕。无疑，这是一双强大有力的手，累累的伤痕彰显着主人的战绩，也无声的炫耀着主人的威名——“忍界修罗”。

这是一双杀人者的手。

斑无声的勾起了笑，他轻轻擦拭着洗好的餐具，想起了他的柱间曾经对他说过的话，“我希望你能把所有木叶的人都当成自己的兄弟”。可是斑辜负了柱间的希望，他不仅做不到，甚至，在长久的冷漠和警惕下，斑连他们的性命都不在意了。

将餐具一样样摆放整齐，斑转过身时脸上已经没有了自嘲的冷笑。这里的柱间对他尽心尽力，斑不想让他担心：“要是靠我就能行的话也不用等到现在了，我只是对……”杀人比较在行罢了。

一个突如其来的拥抱打断了斑的话。

柱间把脸搁在斑的肩上，用力抱住了斑，“今天的时间还没到吧？”

“没、没有……”斑被吓了一跳，呆了一会才不太熟练的回抱了回去。他把脸埋在柱间的发间，愤愤不平的哼了一声，小声嘀咕道：“你这家伙到底有没有在听我说话啊……”虽然这样说着，斑却没有推开柱间的打算，反而下意识的抱紧了些。

虽然每天三分钟的拥抱是柱间刻意要求的，虽然斑也抗议了很多次，但斑其实不讨厌这样，甚至还有些说不出口的喜欢。柱间也好，泉奈也好，光是这样简单的肢体接触都会让斑感到安心和平静，在感受到对方体温和心跳的同时获得巨大的幸福感和安全感。

要是能一直这样就好了，斑有时候甚至会有这样异想天开的想法。拥抱真是一件很神奇的事，被拥抱的时候，仿佛有什么看不见的力量从接触的地方传了过来，让斑无论多疲惫都能重新获得站起来的力量。

“我倒觉得斑不是不行呢，只是太笨了。”柱间说。

“哈？想打架吗？！”斑愣了一下才反应过来柱间这是在回应他之前的话。斑佯作生气的挣了挣，实际上，他现在整个人都像是浸泡在温水里似的，安心到了有些困倦的程度。

“就是笨啊，扉间都告诉我了。”柱间一边火上浇油的把扉间扯进来，一边伸出手去撩拨斑乱翘的长发，“那些手段技巧什么的斑明明都会，但是一遇到事情就都忘了，偏偏要以最直接、最坦诚的方法解决，一点手段都不屑于用。”

听到扉间的名字，斑的挣扎瞬间剧烈起来，他挣脱柱间的怀抱，皱着眉说，“我还不至于要对自己人用手段的地步。”

“自己人？”柱间伸出手就要捏斑的脸，却被斑拦住了。两个人小范围的拆了会儿招，柱间才悻悻的放下了手，“在你的时空里，只有你的柱间和你是自己人。”

“……”斑静了一下，“我还以为你会劝我对他们再好一点，敞开心扉什么的。”

“敞开心扉也要看时机的，你看我们不也是在建村之后才能真正坦诚以待的么。”柱间摊摊手，“这还是我的斑跟我说的呢，那时候扉间刚回千手，我太想和他尽快和好了，结果闹出了不少笑话，还差点把结盟的事弄黄了。”

提起自己的斑，柱间的脸上现出了骄傲又温柔的笑，“斑就像是上天给我的启示，每当我迷茫的时候他总是那么坚定，那么理智……”

斑僵硬的咳了几声，打断了柱间的想入非非。也许是柱间傻乎乎的微笑让斑放松了心怀，被说成笨蛋的斑也没有生气，反而有些自暴自弃的把自己塞到了被炉里，给自己剥了个橘子吃。

“其实不是他们的问题……”斑垂着眼帘，“刚建村的时候，我总是很容易沉浸在自己的情绪里，担心自己选错了，担心用泉奈的鲜血换来的和平是虚假的……”橘子在口中爆发出清甜微凉的滋味，斑的笑容却带着淡淡的苦意，“你说的对，我太着急了，我恨不得每天一睁开眼睛木叶就变成了理想中的样子。如果说不能坦诚相对的原因的话，那至少有一半是我的缘故。”

“是我不好。”斑平静的说。

“斑很好！”柱间想也不想的大声反驳。他本来是想劝解斑的，但斑真的看开时，柱间的心里却又有了些说不出的意难平。

斑被他突然变大的声音吓了一跳，下意识抬起头看向了柱间。柱间生着没有来由的气，长长的衣袖遮掩了他悄然攥紧的拳头。面对斑疑惑的目光，柱间气哼哼的走到了被炉前，坐下，然后把额头重重的砸到了小桌板上。

“可恶……”柱间含糊不清的骂着，却被斑好笑的揉了揉脑袋。

“玩够了我就去学习了，”斑有些无奈，“你这么大费周章还有什么别的要说吗？没事的话我就去学习了，今天的份还没整理完呢。”

“……明天上午一起赏樱。”柱间闷了一会儿才低声回答。

比起柱间的失落，斑的心情倒是是极平静的，他早已习惯了挫折和失败。更何况如今的斑和往日不同，他有了新的希望，又解开了大部分的心结，这些日子以来，泉奈和柱间的陪伴更是让他显得愈发从容。柱间恨自己面对悲剧时只能想办法让受尽苦痛的斑改变，斑却只觉得理所当然，他习惯了承担责任，背负命运，甚至根本没察觉柱间在为他难过。柱间一直闷闷不乐的，斑只以为他相思病又犯了，于是轻轻拍了拍柱间的背就去学习了，留下柱间一个人不是滋味的缩在被炉里。

一晚上的时间转瞬即过，第二天早上十点，斑一手拉着弟弟，一手拎着野餐篮，高高兴兴地来到了赏樱的地方。

因为比平时多睡了几个小时的缘故，斑的精神格外好，而柱间选的地方也没有辜负他的期待，落英缤纷，满目都是绚烂的粉色。柱间和扉间已经到了，兄弟俩正跪坐在野餐布上，每个人的手里都端着一个小巧的酒杯。

斑带着泉奈坐在了柱间的旁边，仍然有些困倦的泉奈枕着斑的大腿睡了，斑则放松的靠在了樱树有些粗糙的树干上，舒服的叹了口气。樱花粉嫩的花瓣飘落在斑的酒杯里，斑听着柱间扉间乱七八糟的俳句，感受着弟弟轻浅的呼吸，就在春日温暖的和风中，斑奇妙的感觉到了回归的契机。

斑轻啜了口清冽的酒液，梅子的香气先于辛辣的酒意入了喉肠。斑忽地举起酒杯，敬了敬对面的两兄弟，与他们一同举杯对饮，饮尽了这三月的因缘。

“你要回去了？”柱间感觉到了什么，他轻声问，没有惊动已经睡熟的泉奈。

“嗯，大概还有一会儿吧。”斑点了点头，离别在即，他忽地玩心大发，歪着头凑近了柱间，“你到底是怎么发现我偷偷看书的？难不成是偷窥？那我可要告状了。”

“没什么，”柱间深深的看了他一眼，配合的压低声音回答，“给你检查眼睛的时候发现的。”

眼睛？

斑吃了一惊，他下意识闭上一只眼睛，伸手轻轻摸了摸。

“你接受了泉奈的眼睛后是不是经常痛？痛的你恨不得把它挖出来？”看到斑一脸被说中了的表情，柱间狠狠瞪了他一眼，斥道：”那是精神性的幻痛！那时候你的眼睛应该是没有问题的！”

柱间突然想起了小时候最喜欢的那尊瓷娃娃。那是柱间见过的最好看的一尊瓷娃娃，通体雪白，精美绝伦，坚硬易碎。在数次搬家的过程中，那尊瓷娃娃碎了修，碎了修，直到曾经细白平滑的瓷面满布裂纹，原先安详美丽的容颜变得狰狞可怖。最后它怎么样了呢？柱间记不得了，但毫无疑问，不再美丽、不再被需要的它已经失去了存在的价值。

柱间抿住了嘴唇：“你越难过，痛得就越剧烈，直到有一天，也许是痛的受不了了，你……”柱间的话语被生生止住，他的呼吸急促了起来，却又强行压抑住，“在那之后，你对你的眼睛做了处理，但那太粗糙了！即便那种处理可以让你多次接受眼球移植手术……”

“那没有对我的眼睛造成什么影响，”面对盛怒的柱间，斑底气不足的低声反驳，“没有失明，视力也没降低……”

“可你是个人！你不会痛吗？”柱间低吼，“全是暗伤……全是暗伤啊！”他一时难过的说不出话，顿了一会才哑着声音继续，“你问我我怎么看出来你偷看书的？我是个医忍，我是你的朋友，我关心你，我当然知道你痛不痛，你为什么痛！我也当然看得出被暴力挖出眼睛是什么样的伤口！”

瓷器碎了可以一次又一次的修补，人呢？

从第一次为斑检查眼睛时，柱间就发现了斑眼眶里的暗伤，但当时他并不能理解为什么会有这样的伤口。难道有人一次又一次的粗暴地挖出了斑的眼睛吗？这根本不可能，没人能挖的了斑的眼睛。

这样的疑惑一直保留到了昨天晚上，柱间再一次研究斑的病情，想要在斑离开前为斑治好这累累的暗伤。在又一次的思考时，柱间鬼使神差的想起了斑在傍晚时说过的话。

斑说，“……我总是很容易沉浸在自己的情绪里……”

斑的眼睛是他的弟弟强行换给他的，而那个泉奈宁愿死也不愿意屈服。

可是斑选择了结盟。

柱间还有什么不明白的呢？

是太痛苦了啊，憎恨、悲伤、不安、愧疚、怀疑全都变成了尖锐的痛苦，痛得浑身发抖，痛得失去了理智只想要把眼睛挖出来。

那时候的斑，是怎样的心情呢。

柱间被那痛苦击中，佝偻着身躯捂住了脸。

“抱歉，我知道不对了，我会更注意的……”斑轻声说，斑的泉奈已经离开太久了，他有些不太习惯这样直白而不加掩饰的关心，但他还是努力地开了个玩笑，“木叶的未来就靠我了嘛！”

“别道歉！那不是你的错。”柱间却嘶哑着声音反驳，“明明不是你的错……”

明明没有人比斑更重视木叶了，明明没有人比斑更渴望和平了。

“斑哥？你们在说什么呢？“柱间的声音惊醒了泉奈，他坐起身顺势靠在了斑的身上，”斑哥，我也要喝酒……“

“好的，正好我再去拿一点吧，之前的好像有点不够。”斑摸了摸弟弟的头发，在他光洁的额头上亲了一下。

起身前，斑迟疑了一下，还是迅速的凑到柱间的耳边飞快的说了一句，“你别伤心了，我已经不会这样了，没事的，你别告诉泉奈。”

说完，斑飞快的向着公寓的方向奔去，而后以最快的速度拎了两瓶酒和一个毛毯就往回赶。不知怎么的，虽然被柱间凶了一顿，但斑却并不生气，他的心都快化成了一滩水。

这次要好好跟柱间说清楚才行，斑想着，身为初代目怎么能这么多愁善感呢。

樱花林越来越近，斑的嘴角带上了笑。远处的人见到他的身影一个个站了起来，斑知道他们是要和他打招呼。

近了，近了。

斑想冲他们挥挥手，他笑眼弯弯像是两轮温柔的月牙。

“叮！”

一个苦无扎在了斑的脚下。

斑止住了脚步，周围瞬间围上了全副武装的忍者。有那么一瞬间，斑没有理解那些人在冲他大喊大叫些什么。足足过了十几秒，斑终于在起爆符扔过来前理解了现在的情形。

原来已经换回来了啊。斑眨眨眼睛，自嘲的笑了。

笑容消失了，柔软的心重新变得冷硬起来，在斑重新变成那个无坚不摧的修罗之前，熟悉的查克拉奔了过来，紧紧的抱住了他。

斑静了静，终于露出了释然的微笑。

“柱间，我回来了。”

 

 

 

 

【end】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【这篇的目的其实在于解除斑的心结来着！主要就是给在绝境中的斑另一种道路，无限月读以外的道路，所以到这里基本就结束了。
> 
> 至于交换之后的故事，对于原著柱斑，斑和柱间坦白了自己的曾经和现在想法，然后两个人联合起来搞了把大的，斑离村进行外部施压，柱间借机进行内部改革，最终获得了一个比较清明的木叶，黑绝也在此过程中被揪出来送上天了。而斑由于离村日久，干脆就假戏真做，游离在村子外面，当木叶人看出斑作为敌人的可怕时，他们理所当然的要求柱间通缉或者杀了斑，但柱间就打死不从，放话说不仅不要和斑打，还要追求斑，木叶人只好捏着鼻子认了。而柱间也在艰难的追求过程中最终抱得美人归，两个人在柱间卸任后甜甜蜜蜜走天涯了。（泉奈未复活，但是有崽）
> 
> 至于同人柱斑，斑生了个女儿作为继承人培养，后来扉间开发出男男试管生子技术后，柱间硬是自己也怀了一个，生了个男孩儿。女孩儿战力出众，男孩儿智力超群，虽然都没继承六道血统，但还是把木叶好好的继承了。同人世界的黑绝一开始超开心的等着柱斑生六道，集齐了很多恩爱小道具变着法的送到柱斑手里，后来被扉间发现后直接上天了。】


End file.
